


The Calm after a Storm

by secret_daydreamer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, peaceful moment after a long mission, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_daydreamer/pseuds/secret_daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is having a family movie night after a long mission and Philina are longing to be in each other's arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm after a Storm

They were watching a movie with the team after a long, tough mission. They all deserved a little down time and Daisy had even convinced Coulson and May to participate. They had both refused, initially, saying they had loads of work to do but they were both tired and worn so they’d agreed.  
The two had been dating for a couple of months but hadn’t told the team yet. They’d finally decided to stop pretending and now tried to make a relationship work.   
They loved each other, no doubt, but in their line of work with death looming over their heads constantly it was hard. They rarely had time for each other because Phil had tons of paperwork and May was away on missions more often than not. But that was exactly what made them cherish each moment with each other even more.  
They had agreed early on that telling the team was probably not the best idea, so they’d kept quiet.  
Now they were sitting next to each other on the sofa in the rec area trying to keep their distance, although both wished desperately to be able to hold onto each other. Melinda had been gone on a mission for over three weeks and came back with way too many bruises littering her body. He needed to make sure she was alive and she craved the comfort of his embrace.  
As the evening passed they gradually moved closer to each other until he had an arm around her waist and she leaned into his side, her head not quite resting on his shoulder yet.  
“You know, it’s okay to cuddle in front of us. We all know, anyway”, Daisy whispered next to Phil and Mack, who had heard nodded in agreement.  
After that, gone were all the inhibitions and Melinda was practically lying on top of him. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. This was right. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, in her arms in the presence of his make-shift family. His heart still always leaped happily when Melinda smiled at him or when she touched him. He tightened his arms around her waist.   
When she was there next to him, lying in his arms he stopped worrying for a bit, the weight of the world fell away for a couple of minutes or maybe even hours and he couldn’t help but feel completely at peace, cuddling the woman he loved, asleep in his arms, tightly to his body.


End file.
